1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear, and, in particular, to a golf shoe having structures to support and enhance the natural motion and feel of the shoe, e.g., more akin to the feel when barefoot.
2. Background
Conventional articles of footwear include two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper provides a covering for the foot that comfortably receives and securely positions the foot with respect to the sole structure. The sole structure is secured to a lower portion of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In addition to attenuating ground reaction forces, the sole structure may provide traction, control foot motions (e.g., by resisting pronation), and impart stability, for example. Accordingly, the upper and the sole structure operate cooperatively to provide a comfortable structure that is suited for a wide variety of activities.
Articles of athletic footwear are designed with a particular purpose in mind. Some articles of athletic footwear are designed to withstand jarring impact. Others are designed to withstand lateral impact. Some are designed to enhance stability. Others are designed to provide enhanced cushioning. The purpose for which a shoe will be used informs the design choices made by the designers.
Typical golf shoes are relatively stiff to provide a stable support base for the golf swing motion. These stiffness features can make the shoes uncomfortable to wear, particularly over the course of several hours during a round of golf, and can adversely impact the wearer's “feel” and contact with the ground.